Faberry Drabble
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: This is just a bit of random Faberry i've came up with to help me out of my writers block so i can finish my one story. So enjoy please. Later chapters will be M rated so bear with me.
1. Quinn's Playlist

**_A/N: This is my very first Faberry Drabble. Later chapters will be M rated but for now it'll be T rated, so bear with me please. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charcters or the songs. _**

**_Songs: Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen. What makes you beautiful by One Direction. For you're entertainment by Adam Lambert and Turnin me on by Keri hilson._**

* * *

Sitting on Rachel's bed, in her room, it was the first time for me. Her room was unshockingly pink and was covered in broadway bills and posters of Barbra Striesand and Funny girl, one of RENT the movie and one of Phantom of the opra. She had a dresser with a few picture frames. I got up to check them out since Rachel was in the shower. One was of her and he dads, another was of her and Kurt, Blaine was next to the boy. Then the other was of me and her, when we were at Nationals in NY. When i first got my hair cut, she made me take it, i don't know why i comlied but i'm happy i did because i was happy that day.

We eventually became friends and i soon learned that i couldn't say no to her, like ever. It was like how Santana couldn't say no to Brittany. That's why i'm here, waiting for her to get finished. I began to grow tired of just sitting there so i decided to turn some music on, deciding on shuffle on her Ipod. My heart fluttered though when i say a playest called '_Quinn's Song's'_ so i decided to shuffle. The first song made my breath hitch.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me ill never tell_

_i looked to you as it fell _

_and know your in my way_

_i trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this _

_but now your in my way_

_Your stare was holden _

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin_

Wasn't this sond about love at first sight or something, and if it was why was it under a playlist with my name in it? I sat on her bed and kept listening.

_Hot night wind was blowin_

_Where you think you going baby?_

_Hey, i just met you and this is crazy_

_but heres my number so call me maybe_

_its hard to look right at you baby_

_but heres my number so call me maybe_

_Het, i just met you ad this is crazy _

_but heres my number so call me maybe _

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But heres my number so call me maybe_

What the hell? Why was that song on here? I went to quickly change it and felt my heart flutter once again but this time faster.

_You're insecure...don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk threw the door_

_Don't need make up to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

My heart was beating so fast i seriously thought it'd pop out of my chest. I'm not sure if it was the playlist or the songs itself but...WHAT THE HELL?

_Baby you light up the world like no body else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh you don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what i can see _

_you'd understand why I want you so desperatley_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

I can't move, i can't think and i can't BREATH! Is this how Rachel feels about me, like seriously? I just let the song finish and go to the next one. All these songs, my name in her Ipod as a playlist? I was so in my thoughts that i didn't hear or feel Rachel come out of the bathroom until her hand was on my shoulder, i jumped.

"Quinn?' she said in her soft, sweet voice. I quickly turned and looked at her, she was clad in a very short towel, her hair was still wet and pulled all over one shulder.

"Uh...y-yeah?" i asked. Got why did i just stutter.

"Are you okay, you look alittle flushed?" she asked, her hand coming up to be placed on my forehead. Her cool hand felt great but i jerked away and looked down.

"i-i'm fine, just super hot in here," i seriously need to stop stuttering. She walked over towards her closet and once she dissappeared i ran to her Ipod and swiched the music to all and then hit shuffle. Appearantly god wasn't on my side tonight because 'For you're entertainment' came on and i could hear Rachel sing along as she came out of the closet in a pair of snug jeans, a baby blue hoody and black converses. She grabbed her brush and began to brush her tangles out.

"Give it to ya till you scream my name," she sang softly, tying her hair up in a tight ponytail. I felt my stomach turn and flip as i looked at her Ipod, tempting to change it but she just kept singing.

"No escaping when i start, once i'm in i own your heart," I slowly turned to look at her, she was staring at me.

"Do you like what you see?" she sang, my eyes buldged. Was she walking to me or was i walking to her.

"Let me entertain you till you scream," she said the words. She was standing in front of me and once the song finished the next came, i felt like slapping myself for even putting the damn thing on. 'Turnin me on' was heard in the background and all i could do was roll my eyes and think to myself, "_This is gonna be one hell of a night."_


	2. Pieces

_**A/N: So heres another. This ones longer and it may be a continues one if you all like it and want me to do another chapter for it. Most of the chapters will be longer then the others some short. So enjpy and keep in touch.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of these characters. That would be RIB**_

* * *

Just, please, wait five more minutes," Rachel told Finn. He looked at her with slight irritation.

"It's now or never Rach," he told her. She sighed, a low fear in her chest as she turned to type out a text message.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" she texted. And then this guilty, gut punching feeling rushed past her. She was breath taken by it and she had no idea as to why. Her phone buzzed, indicated that she recieved a text from Quinn.

"On My Way," she read it but the relieved feeling she was wanting so much to feel didn't come.

"Rachel,"

Finn.

"Rachel?"

Kurt.

"Rach,"

Mercedes.

She dropped her phone and turned to look at Finn. Tears were down her cheeks already, why was she crying, why couldn't she hear anyone, she could see their mouths moving but she couldn't hear them. Was this a bad idea, marrying Finn. She looked past him and at her Dads, they looked upset and sad. She looked at Finn, handsome and sweet but for some reason, not who he wanted at the moment, or ever.

"I can't do this," she whispered out.

"What?" Finn asked, everyone else sighed in relief. She looked up at him, the tears falling faster and harder.

"This isn't...right, i can't do this," she told him, giving him his ring back and stepping away from him. Quinn's words echoed in her head. _You can't change your past. But you can let go and start your future. _

Grabbing her phone she looked down at it, no other text. That feeling came back, why?

"Guys," they all looked at the door where a panting Ms. Pilsbury was, breathing hard and looking frantic.

"It's Quinn," she breathed out. Rachel gasped, hands to her hand, _NO, _she thought. Rachel ran out to the parking lot, towards her car and getting in. She didn't have the keys. She jumped when there was a knock at her window. She looked up and saw Kurt there with her keys. She opened her door adn grabbed them.

"Go, hurry Rachel, or it'll be to late to tell her," and he shut the door. She was confused at what he meant but she didn't bother as she started the car and burned rubber to get out of there.

/

She got to the hospital just as the ambulence did. Her heart sank as she got out of her car and ran up to it. She waited as the two men opened the doors and pulled out a stretcher with a female on it. She held her breath as she stepped closer so she could see, and sure enough, it was Quinn.

"No..." she whispered.

"Miss, is this your friend?" one of the men asked. Rachel couldn't even comprehend what he said as she took in the blood running down Quinn's beautiful face.

"Miss!" he tried again, she looked up at him.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray," she cried, tears falling harder. He lead her into the hospital and set her down in the waiting room.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Rachel Berry," she told him after a hicup. He nodded and wrote her name own.

"Miss Berry, wait here and we'll come get you when we know whats wrong," he told her and left after she nodded. She was left alone, her tears still falling but her cries silent. Quinn was hurt. Quinn was bleeding. Why was Quinn bleeding? Was it Quinn's blood? What happend?

"Rachel!" she heard but never looked up at who it was. She felt strong massive arms wrap around her and smelled Finn's usual body spray. She wiggled from his grasp and stood up.

"Don't touch me," she whispered. Finn looked hurt.

"Rachel, hunny," her daddy said, moving to pull her in a hug but she side stepped it.

"Don't daddy, please," she shook her head and let the tears fall. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone. Finally she felt toned warm arms wrap around her, but it was a female. She looked up and saw Santana.

"San-"

"Shh, i've got you berry," she said softly, hugging the tiny diva to her. Rachel let her body relax, she melted into the latina's arms and cried her little heart out, Santana pressing kiss after kiss to her head as she reasured her that everything was gonna be alright.

/

It had been a few hours of crying and comfort but finally the doctors came to give the news, Judy was there and holding onto Leroy's hand tightly with tears in her eyes as Rachel held onto Santana's for dear life.

"Miss Berry," he said. Rachel stepped up to him, grabbing Judy's hand before she stood infront of him.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"This is Quinn's mother," Rachel said, recieving a squeeze to the hand. The man nodded.

"Right," he looked down at the clip board.

"Quinn has severe head trama, we're not sure how bad yet, she has four broken ribs on her left side and her shoulder blade is fractured in three different places, her left leg was trapped in her car so her entire knee was crushed, we had to replace it with a metal plate, she has internal bleeding on the left side of her head," he said, looking up in tearful eyes.

"Is she...she awake?" Judy asked.

"No, she's in a coma at the moment, and it's a touch and go type of thing so we don't know when she'll wake out of it," he said.

"Can we see her?" Judy asked.

"Only two at a time," he said. Rachel let everyone else go first, they insisted on her to go first but she wanted to be alone with her, Judy understood that.

"Rachel, it's your turn," Judy said and patted her shoulder before leaving the hospital.

The diva stood in the door way of Quinn's room, her heart sinking at how bound Quinn looked with all the cords and wires stuck on her. She shut the door adn walked in, sitting in the chair next to the bed. Quinn was bruised up badly, her head had a bandage wrapped around it. She looked peaceful sleeping.

Rachel took a limp hand in hers and stifled a sob as she cleared her throat.

"Quinn, i know you can't hear me but i just wanted to let you know that..." Rachel stopped to take a deep breath.

"That i love you and i was stupid to think i belonged with Finn, i belong with you, i love you Quinn and i hope you wake up to me someday to tell me how you feel," Rachel kissed her hand, her tears falling as she got up to leave. As the door shut behind her, Quinn's fingers moved and she opened her eyes slowly, hazel shining lowly.

"I...Love...You...Rachel," she rasped.


	3. The Offer

**A/N: Listening to MCR and this is what i came up with. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just my mistakes.**

* * *

Scuffed up dirty blood red Chucks, ripped blue jeans, black 'Hell is so hot right now' shirt, hot pink hair and red earbuds Quinn was making a statement and that was a simple 'Fuck You' to all of McKinley High. Standing at her locker, she slightly bobbed her head to MCR's 'Planetary (GO!) while she stuffed the books she really didn't need that day since she wasn't gonna go to class in the cramped space. Her locker use to be pretty and yellow and pink with 'Go Cheerio's!' and prom shit all over but now it was plastered with bands and rock singers. Gerard Way, with his cut white and hot pink hair was covering her locker door while the inside had MCR, Bullet for my valentine, 30 Seconds to mars, System of a down on the walls with various quotes and lyrics.

Grabbing her leather jacket from her top shelf, Quinn slammed her locker and pulled the jacket on, music blairing as she walked down the hall. She didn't hear the jock yelling after her, which pissed him off so as she turned the corned, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around but she swung her fist and knocked his ass out, the slushie he was gonna throw splashing all over him. She looked down at him, smiled then shrugged and continued on her merry way.

"She's a freak Rach, you can't tell you want to be with her," Santana asked, arms crossed as she stared at her best friend.

"I really like her San, she's so sexy and that leather jacket makes her look badass," Rachel groaned the last part, closing her locker door.

"You have some weird taste in women, babe," the latina rolled her eyes, walking next to the tiny cheerio.

"Like you don't," Rachel scoffed, walking into their shared class.

"What? I can't help but dig nerdy chicks," Santana winked, sitting way in the back.

"Well quit complaining about my taste in women when you have your own taste and I don't tease you about it,"

"That's because you're a nerd at heart sweetie," Santana whispered in her ear.

"And you're a badass at heart, babe," Rachel winked.

Santana chuckled and leaned back in her seat.

At glee club, Rachel was trying to figure out ways to ask Quinn out when Finn slid in next to her, dopey grin in place.

"For the last time hudson, she's not interested," Santana groaned, rolling her head.

"Shut it Lopez, i'm here to talk to Rachel, not you," he sneered.

"Whatever, but don't say I didn't warn you," she sighed, pulling out her nail filer from her cheerio's top and began filling her nails.

"What you doing sexy?"

"Is that really your pick up line?" Rachel rolled her eyes, turning from him.

"What, it's the best I got," he shrugged, placing a hand on her waist.

"You're pathetic, get off me," Rachel scoffed, getting up and sitting next to Santana.

"Whatever, bitch,"

"What was that Hudson?" Santana cocked a brow at him. He turned to both of them and gave a pitiful glare.

"I said, whatever, bitch,"

"That's what i thought you said," Santana smirked, handing Rachel her nail file before grabbing a full water bottle and chunking it at his head at full speed. He stood quickly, as did Santana.

"You wanna go Hudson, don't make me do what I did three weeks ago again," she growled, seeing the fear in his eyes as he whimpered and went to sit down but Santana kicked his chair from under him, making him fall on his ass.

"You trying to get Quinn?" Rachel heard from next to her, she looked and saw Sam.

"Yeah, you know of something?" she asked with a grin. Sam leaned over his chair and dug into his bag, pulling out two tickets.

"These are sold out and Quinn never got the chance to buy any," he handed the head cheerio the tickets, she took a look.

"My Chemical Romance?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It's her favorite band," he smiled, "You see the guy she has plasterd up on her locker door?"

Rachel nodded.

"He's the lead singer of that band,"

She looks back down at them and notices that their backstage passes.

"Just a lil extra for the cherry on the top," Sam winked at her, not being preapared for the tiny body glomping him.

Quinn was back at her locker at the end of the day, grabbing her math books to finish the work she needed to so she can pass math. Just cause she didn't go doesn't mean she's flunking, she's top of her class.

"Quinn?"

She turned around and saw that Rachel stood there, looking sexy as hell in her Cheerio's uniform.

"What can I do you for Berry?"

Rachel just handed over the tickets with a huge smile on her face.

"These are..."

"Will you go with me?" Rachel asked, Quinn looking up at her, narrowing her eyes.

"What's your angle?"

The tiny Cheerio leaned up and kissed the corner of the punks lips.

"Nothing, just you and me, maybe a little something after at my place," Rachel whispered in her ear before pulling away. Quinn looked from the tickets to Rachel.

"You wanna go out with me Rachel?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'd love to Quinn, pick me up at seven tomorrow" and with that, Rachel was strutting down the hallway towards Santana. Quinn waited for them to be out of sight before she grabbed her phone and typed out a text.

**Quinn: **_**Thank you so much Sam! XD**_

**Sam: **_**Not a problem Q, just get your girl. ;D**_


End file.
